


Allurfavesaretrans where is chapter two the people wanna know

by Hunterwing



Category: Gnomeo and Juliet (2011)
Genre: Crack, Gnomeo’s sloppy shlong, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate that this is gonna be my first official post, I wasn’t in my right mind, I wrote this at literally 3:00 am, Lesbian Affair, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Shitty Writing, Vore, Weird Shit, chris hemsworth god of lesbians, gnomeo gets his comeuppance, toe slurping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterwing/pseuds/Hunterwing
Summary: I’m so, so sorry but it had to be done.
Relationships: Gnomeo (Gnomeo and Juliet)/Reader, Juliet (Gnomeo and Juliet)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Allurfavesaretrans where is chapter two the people wanna know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [please kill m](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295237) by [allurfavesaretrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurfavesaretrans/pseuds/allurfavesaretrans). 



> My friends and I have a running joke about @allurfavesaretrans’s fic and one of them dared me to write a follow up. I had no intention of following through but one night a couple months ago I had a complete mental breakdown and I stole and drank some of my parents beer, made an entire box of mix worth of pancakes, read the fucking zootopia abortion comic, didn’t sleep the whole night, went to school the next day in my pjs and wrote this. I found this monstrosity going through my notes today and decided to post it cause why the hell not. Honestly, it needed to be done, it’s been two years and we ain’t getting chapter two any time soon so I’m here to remedy that. 
> 
> This is not my fuckin concept, if you really wanna torture yourself go read the original fic, 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295237/chapters/25271070

Gnomeo’s yummy tongue trails up through your no-no crack, making you cry out in passion and lust. He slips off his underwear to reveal blue balls the same shade of his gloriously erect hat, only growing stiffer as he molests your voluptuousness. You spread your legs needily for Gnomeo’s big strong thunderstick. He leans down in front of you and murmurs into your gaping wide hole “I’ma nut you so good like no squirrel ever could.” His deep sexy voice voice makes you release all your juices immediately, slathering him up in your milky goodness. “Too early, my sweet slut.” His voice is so delectably yummy you can’t help but splurt again, covering him once again with your yolk. “Enough!” He booms, and immediately shoved his face into your sweet cheeks, slurping at your tight tight wittle asshole UwU. It’s so overwhelming you can’t help but let out a mighty shit. He really likes that. “Oh yeah baby” he turns you over and spanks you, and you release again. “Oh yeah, yeah (y/n)! Yeah!” 

“GNOMEO!” You both turn around. Juliet is standing enraged in the doorway. “J-J-Juliet! I can explain!” “I’m pregnant you assfuck useless cuntass hitler purple caterpillar-looking bitch ass excuse for a 97 year-old’s yard decoration!” The horror on Gnomeo’s face was palpable. “I’m getting an abortion!” You and Juliet leave the Denny’s together, and fall in love and run away to live in the woods. You’re very happy together, you have a child bestowed upon you you by the mighty and wise god of lesbians Chris hemsworth, who fucks you both silly and knocks you both up. The children move on to become best-selling novelists and you live out your days living fairly happily in the woods together, though you both masturbate frequently to the memories of how moist you became under Gnomeo’s simple touch, knowing no one will ever please either of you quite like that absolutely delectable piece of plaster.


End file.
